Secreto a voces
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: A Nishinoya se le ocurre una idea para llamar la atención de Asahi (Ya que éste último al parecer nunca dará el primer paso para confesar su amor) Sin embargo, Hinata se ve arrastrado a esta locura por ayudar a su senpai, haciendo que (sin haberlo planeado originalmente) Kageyama confiese varias cosas que tal vez nunca le diría al pelirrojo. El plan matando dos pájaros de un tiro.
1. El nacimiento de la nueva alumna

_**Hola, les traigo mis ocurrencias sobre Haikyuu**_

**_Disfrútenlo_**_**.**_

_**Ya saben HQ no me pertenece en lo absoluto si no a su respectivo autor.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: El nacimiento de la nueva alumna.**_

* * *

_**Tal vez era la peor idea de todas...**_

─ ¡No puedo hacer eso! -replico Hinata con un rubor apenas perceptible en su rostro.

─ Vamos, tienes que hacerlo por tu _Senpai_ –Dijo Nishinoya. sonriente y confiando. Lo cierto es, que a Hinata le agradaba bastante la idea de ser alguien de ayuda para sus senpais de tercer y segundo año, sin embargo lo que el reacio líbero de Karasuno, Nishinoya Yu, le pedía al pelinaranja; era por lo mucho poco ortodoxo.

_**Vestirse de chica y por un par de días, fingir ser su novia...**_

_**Simplemente demasiado.**_

─ ¿P…pero por qué yo? ─ se quejaba el menor.

─ Es por que ...

Nishinoya se puso serio, lo tomó de los hombros y con la mirada fija le dijo:

─ Por que confió mucho en ti.

Tenía que admitir lo tan genial que era, que uno de las personas que admiraba (por que admiraba a Nishinoya por esas tan buenas recepciones en el voey, y por mucho más) le dijera esas palabras tan importantes que relucían algo tan significativo: Confianza. Tan primordial siendo aliados en un equipo dentro de la cancha.

Tanto fue así, que por ese instante olvidó lo embarazoso del favor.

─ Además eres el más bajo del resto de los muchachos –agrego el pelinegro de mechón rubio -¿Te imaginas que le pidiera el favor a cualquiera de ellos? Sería muy ridículo que mi supuesta _novia_ fuera mucho más alta que yo. Al menos contigo la vergüenza no es tanto.

─ ¡OH vamos Hinata! Sabes que pesa más el hecho de que eres muy confiable –agregó riéndose Nishinoya al ver el aura depresiva que rodeó al decepcionado peli naranja tras sus palabras anteriores.

─ Yo sé que eres el único que me puede ayudar….

Y así Yu convenció (con su rostro benévolo y sonriente) a su amigo.

* * *

Si alguien del equipo llegara a reconocerlo, preferiría mil veces que la tierra se abriera en ese instante y tragara por completo a su persona.

Frente al espejo ya no podía distinguir al niño de cabellos revueltos que originalmente era. Ahora el reflejo, por demás engañoso, le mostraba la silueta de una chica con largos y ondulados cabello naranjas.

─ ¡M-me van a reconocer! –Lloriqueó nervioso –¡Esta peluca no engañara a nadie Noya-senpai!

─ Si sigues comportándote así, ten por seguro que lo harán–le respondieron con un gesto caprichoso –ya deja de hacer esas caras, no quiero que digan que mi _novia_ esta fea.

Hinata temblaba de la vergüenza, pero sobre todo del miedo de que alguien pudiera darse cuenta que bajo los abundantes cabellos, el tenue rubor de color rosa y el brillo labial transparente que hacían resaltar el color albaricoque natural de sus pequeños labios, estaba Hinata Shoyo. El jugador de primer año de Karasuno.

¡Seria mucho más vergonzoso que cuando el balón impactaba directamente en su cara cada vez que intentaba recibir!

─ ¿Y cómo se supone que debe comportarse una chica?

El líbero se puso pensativo ante la desesperación del menor, y muy despreocupadamente, dijo que no tenía idea, no obstante rápidamente hurgo en el morral que traía y de ahí sacó triunfante un conjunto de uniforme femenino (de esos de los que tanto le gustaba) del instituto al que iban.

Fue todo un forcejeo hacer que Shoyo se pusiera la blusa y la falda, pues Nishinoya no iba a permitir que se retractara de ayudarlo, él tenía planes muy meticulosos cómo para que ahora todo se viniera abajo.

Bien, oficialmente el _disfraz_ de Hinata era perfecto (en conjunto que a duras penas había dejado sus muecas de disgusto atrás) ahora lucía cómo una adorable jovencita del instituto Karasuno. Lo sorprendente de admitir, era que de verdad parecía una chica. Con esa ropa que se le ceñía a su esbelta cintura y sus delgadas piernas engañaban a cualquiera.

─ ¡Woaaaa! Shoyo, de verdad pareces una chica –dijo Nishinoya algo ruborizado para luego estallar a carcajadas –a lo mejor de verdad deberías pertenecer al club de voleibol femenil.

A pesar de que el deportista todavía se sentía cohibido, hubo algo que quiso preguntar.

─ ¿Noya –senpai? ¿Por qué quieres fingir que estas saliendo con alguien?

Nishinoya le sonrió de la manera en la que alguien guarda recelosamente un secreto…

─ Verás… he tenido que tomar esta medida para darle la lección a un cobarde. Te ves confundido… pero no te preocupes enseguida te darás cuenta.

* * *

─ ¿Han visto a Hinata?

─ ¿Qué no almuerza contigo? –preguntó Tanaka, a lo que Kageyama respondió algo malhumorado : "Pero no por eso soy su niñera"

Daichi, el capitán del equipo, le cuestiono cual era el problema entonces. Resultaba que el pelinegro estaba enojado por que no encontraba al pequeño rematador por ningún lado y ambos habían quedado de verse durante la hora libre que tenían para ensayar sus pases.

─ Me pareció verlo hoy temprano con Nishinoya – Kageyama chasqueo la lengua ante el comentario de Sugawara.

─ ¡Ese idiota irresponsable! – exclamo el _Rey,_ y con paso presuroso se alejó pretendiéndose dar a Hinata una regañadiza acerca de lo valioso que era el tiempo (pretextos quizá para exteriorizar su malhumorada rabieta por haberlo dejado solo durante el almuerzo).

─ Pensé que Nishinoya no había asistido a clases hoy , no lo vi cuando pase por su salón.

─ Asahi, hablas cómo si no supieras lo escurridizo y vago que es ese individuo –dijo Tanaka con tono burlón.

─ Hablando de eso –interrumpio Sugawara -Nishinoya me ha mandado un mensaje, dice que si podemos quedarnos en el gimnasio luego del entrenamiento.

* * *

_Al fin me he decidido a acudir, maldición…_

Ya era el atardecer y Hinata corria a toda prisa hacia el gimnasio, sin importarle mucho que llevara falda y toda esta se le levantara por doquier. Necesitaba estar ahí pronto y tener la cabeza ordenada e inventarse todo un noviazgo improvisado.

Sin embargo al dar la vuelta por el edificio de los salones de primer año, alguien chocó con él tirándolo bruscamente al piso, provocando que la falda se le subiera a la mitad de su muslo y los largos y relucientes cabellos postizos se abrieran cómo abanico en el piso.

─ ¡Discúlpame! -Hinata se entremedio al reconocer esa voz ─ ¿Estás bien?

_La pelinaranja_ entre abrió los ojos mirando al que estaba enfrente de él.

_¡¿Kageyama!?_

* * *

_**Se me ocurrieron tantas cosas que les tendré para los próximos capítulos**_

_**Si les gustó no olviden comentar ;D**_


	2. Ella es Hana

**Tarde más de lo esperado -.- Pero de verdad me alegra que les guste el fic. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero poner darles una historia bonita y entretenida. **

**Créditos del manga a su respectivo autor. **

* * *

_**Capitulo II:**_

_**"Ella es Hana"**_

* * *

_**A veces simplemente la "suerte" no está de nuestro lado cuando se trata de asuntos que queremos evadir. Curiosamente nos lleva a enredar más las circunstancias, o en el peor de los casos, a enfrentarnos directamente a ellas sin previo aviso o delicadeza alguna. **_

_**Y, ahora más de una persona se enfrentaba a este curioso capricho de la vida. **_

─ ¿Estas bien? –Escuchó decir a Kageyama con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz. El cuerpo de Shoyo dio un respingo ante el susto de posiblemente ser descubierto.

_¿Qué se supone que debía hacer a continuación?_

_¿Salir corriendo? … _Era una opción viable.

_¿Asumir el rol que se comprometió a tomar? _Pero… _¿Qué pasaba si lo reconocía?_

─ ¡Que idiota! –Fue todo lo que alcanzó a exclamar _la_ _pelinaranja._

─ ¿Perdón? –dijo Kageyama enarcando una ceja esperando _no _haber escuchado bien, mientras la _muchacha _se sentaba en el suelo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

─ ¿Qué no te fijas por dónde vas? ─prosiguió Hinata agudizando su voz rogando a los cielos para que el contrario no lo reconociese, sin embargo el falsete con ese tono le salía más bien cómo el de una niña caprichosa que podía irritar a cualquiera incluyendo a un desconocido.

─ Yo no soy quien anda imprudentemente en los pasillos.

─ Aun así…tan alto que ¿no ves el piso?

El pelinegro trataba de comportarse lo más educada y cortésmente posible porque después de todo hablaba con una _chica _(una muy altanera pero al fin al cabo mujer) no importaba lo tan impaciente que fuese su propio carácter o lo "familiarmente irritable" que sonara aquella voz. Cómo un caballero, le ofreció una mano para levantarse.

─ Yo puedo sola, no necesito…

Que mala suerte tenía Hinata. Al momento de levantarse, la peluca que traía puesta cayó toda ligera al piso. La caída se la desajustó (además que ni se la puso bien) y cómo si quisiera asegurarse de su desgracia, al instante palpó su cabeza ante los ojos incrédulos de Kageyama sintiendo sus originales cabellos cortos.

_¡Trágame Tierra! ¡Soportare las burlas de todos hasta graduarme! _

Oh, y se imaginaba a los demás riéndose y sobre todo a Tsukishima llenándolo de Sarcasmos secundado por Yamaguchi.

Totalmente avergonzado, Hinata le había dado la espalda al otro chico esperando nerviosamente las burlas que nunca llegaron. En lugar de eso, un severo y típico regaño por parte del Setter viajó hasta sus oídos:

─ ¿Qué haces vestido así?

A lo mejor las burlas hubiesen sido mejor, porque cuando Kageyama se enojaba daba mucho miedo.

─ Etto… -se volteó riéndose nervioso pensando inocentemente que tal vez su compañero estaba molesto por que se imaginó que estaría perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de estar en las prácticas.

─ ¡Por favor Kageyama! – Pidió enseguida el más bajo de manera infantil juntando sus manos nervioso y preocupado ante el rostro malhumorado que tenía delante de él –No le digas nada a nadie ¡Es un favor!

_Hey ¿Dónde está la chica altanera de hace un momento?_

─ ¿Quién rayos te pi…

En ese instante el celular de Hinata sonó anunciando un mensaje que él enseguida atendió, sin dejar terminar hablar al otro.

─ De todas maneras lo sabrás, pues ya sabes que a _la_ que verás después soy yo -suspiró resignado al leer que Nishinoya le decía que se apresurara pues estaban a punto de terminar las practicas.

─ ¿y bien?

El móvil de Hinata volvió a vibrar cómo si lo apresurara. Se agachó a recoger la peluca y se le acomodo cómo pudo –Es un favor que Noya-senpai me pidió ─Dijo antes de alejarse corriendo dejando a Kageyama con la confusión.

─ ¡Sólo no abras la boca, ya después te explicaré porque faltamos a nuestra practica!

_Estúpido, estúpido Hinata. No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones_

Pensaba Kageyama mientras un muy ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas al ver al idiota ese alejarse con sus _largos cabellos ondeándose y brillando con el sol. _

Maldijo un millón de veces la imagen que venía una y otra vez a su cabeza.

Hinata de chica _no _era lindo. Hinata de chica _no _era lindo. Hinata de chica _no _era lindo.

Se repetía cómo un mantra. ¿Por qué cuando más confundido se hallaba, _él _tenía que hacer pendejada y _media_?

─ Bueno Nishinoya ¿Qué es tan importante para hacernos quedar luego de las practicas? –preguntó Tanaka presionándolo para que soltara la sopa de una buena vez.

─ Es una sorpresa – Tanto Daichi como Sugawara se miraron confundidos por el comportamiento algo misteriosos del líbero, Tsukishima estaba al otro extremo con Yamguchi sin decir nada y Asahi recogía los balones, disimuladamente atento a las palabras de Noya.

─ Oi Oi, ¿Una sorpresa? Si es para el equipo ¿Está bien que Hinata y Kageyama no estén aquí?

─ Hinata ya sabe de la sorpresa –giño el ojo Noya –Hoy en la mañana antes de que se fuera a su casa por la _emergencia _ que tuvo se la mostré –Terminó de decir inteligentemente para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

─ Ya veo, por eso estaba contigo y Kageyama no lo encontraba, supongo que al final no lo encontró y cómo en la práctica de hoy era entre esos dos, mejor decidió tomarlo con calma e irse a su casa.

─ Supongo –dijo Noya encogiéndose de hombros ante el comentario de Daichi.

─ Aun así ara doble ejercicio por haber faltado.

_Nota para todos los del equipo:_ Aunque Daichi diga las cosas con una _aparente aura bondadosa, _las intenciones son totalmente diferentes. El capitán de Karasuno podía lucir aterrador cuando sonreía tranquilamente guardando dentro de sí su enojo.

Rompiendo un poco el ambiente tétrico que puso Daichi, llamarón al portón del gimnasio llamando la atención de todos y Noya corrió hasta ahí para atender.

─ ¡Debe ser _ella_!

_¿¡Ella!? _Pensaron todos por coincidencia.

Abrió el portón recibiendo sonriente y con los brazos abiertos a una _hermosa chica de cabellos naranjas _que estaba algo sonrojada con la vergüenza a flor de piel. _Ella_ alzó la vista ligeramente encontrándose con el del alegre muchacho pelinegro leyendo en él : _"cómo lo ensayamos"_

─ Ni… Nishinoya-kun E-espero no quitarte tanto el tiempo –dijo tratando de sonar _encantadora _pero a decir verdad, pareciera que estaba a punto de desplomarse.

─ ¡Hey Noya! ¿No nos vas a presentar? -Gritó Tanaka con aires de hacerse el interesante pues a lo lejos la _muchacha _parecía linda. El mencionado notó el nerviosismo que Hinata se cargaba, así que se puso a su lado enganchando su brazo con el de _ella _y le susurró rápidamente un "no te preocupes ellos no notaran nada"

─ Por supuesto –canturreó el líbero –Ella es la sorpresa de la que les hablaba.

─ H…Hola –Nishinoya codeó discretamente a Hinata para que dejara su nerviosismo -¡Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Hana!

─ Hola Hana –Saludó Sugawara con ternura maternal para apaciguar los nervios de la supuesta chica los cuales eran muy obvios –No te había visto antes por aquí ¿Eres de intercambio o algo así?

─ Ella es de reciente intercambió, pero la conozco desde que éramos unos niños, sólo que cuando tenía diez años se mudó a Tokio. Ahora que volvió decidió probar aquí en Karasuno. ¿Verdad _Hana? _ -le sonrío Nishinoya.

Hinata asintió sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo ya que al parecer no lo habían reconocido.

─ ¿Una chica bonita amiga del sinvergüenza de Noya? –dijo riéndose Tanaka -¿No es eso más que un chiste verdad Asahi?

Y voltearon todos a ver al _Ace _de Karasuno quien hasta ahora, solo observaba con un rostro amigable.

─ Supongo que algo bueno le ha de apreciar –dijo tan amablemente cómo era propia de su personalidad –Es bueno que Nishinoya tenga otras amistades además de las del equipo de voleybol.

El líbero frunció el ceño ligeramente, imperceptible para los demás pero no para Hinata quien estaba a su lado.

─ Tienes razón Asahi Respondió Noya despreocupadamente –Pero no hice que se queden sólo para decirles eso –prosiguió dirigiéndose a todos, con una voz segura al igual que alguien que anuncia la buenas nuevas.

─ La traje aquí porque quiero presentársela oficialmente cómo mi _novia. _

Terminó diciendo cómo un anuncio para todos, pero deteniendo su mirada en la de Asahi, tratando de clavarle la noticia.

Por otra parte, Hinata parecía un tomate hervido cuestionándose internamente (de nuevo) por que se había metido en esto, y a la vez rogando que no lo descubrieran cómo Kageyama, y hablando del _Rey _de Roma, agradecía que no estuviera ahí. Daichi dejo ver una ligera sorpresa, no imaginaba tan repentina confesión , Sugawara incrédulo, enarcó una ceja y enseguida dirigió discretamente una mirada compadeciente a Asahi ,a la madre del grupo nada se le escapaba y sabía lo que pasaba entre esos dos, (solamente porque Asahi le depositó toda su confianza) Tsukishima ni se inmutó, aunque pensó algo parecido a "Cómo si fuera a creerlo" al igual que Yamaguchi, Tanaka era el único con la boca abierta renegando de la injusticia del Karma, del circulo de la vida o quien sabe cuánto más, de que el imperativo de Noya tuviera antes que él una _novia lindísima,_ y Asahi…

A Asahi le invadía un sentimiento agridulce, un tenue dolor amenazándole con carcomerle el pecho y unas ganas de correr inmensas para alejarse de ahí. A pesar de eso, se mantenía de pie frente a todos sonriendo con ternura escrito en todo el rostro "Me alegro tanto por ti"

_**Yo no sé cómo le hace ese hombre para pensar tanto en la felicidad de los demás dejando atrás su propia dicha.**_

_**Lo malo es que ni cuenta se da, de que las decisiones para hacer feliz a alguien no solamente le corresponden a él, ya que lo que hace equivale a huir.**_

─ Parece que les comieron la lengua a todos –hablo Nishinoya temiendo por dentro que nadie se haya tragado la mentira.

─Es que –dijo Suga con la cara más alegre que pudo poner –no pensáramos que estuvieras andando con alguien.

─ ¿Desde hace cuánto enano? –El aura amenazante e indignada de Tanaka flotaba en el ambiente con lágrimas de víctima.

─ ¿¡A quien le llamas enano!?

Sugawara le sonrío dulcemente a _Hana _y se le acercó mientras esos dos "peleaban" . Cabe mencionar que Hinata aún sentía algo de inseguridad puesto que temía que estando tan cerca lo reconocieran, definitivamente su cuerpo no estaba hecho para el mal stress, sentía incomodidad en el estómago por lo que tenía un brazo sobre su vientre.

─ ¿Te sientes bien?

─ S…sí

─ Vaya ¿En verdad eres su novia? –interrumpió Daichi.

─ ¡Claro que sí! –gritó Noya mientras estaba sobre Tanaka aplicándole una llave.

─ ¿Hace cuánto llevan de novios?

─ un mes –respondió _Hana _ante la pregunta de Sugawara.

Nishinoya había abandonado su pelea infantil con su amigo para colocarse a lado de su _novia _tomándole la mano.

─ Están demasiado incrédulos –torció los labios y le echo una mirada a Asahi –miren, se los demostraré.

El aprovechado de Noya (y aprovechado por que ni siquiera estaba en los planes) fue tan veloz en su movimiento, que ni tiempo de reacción le dio a Shoyo. Con las dos manos había tomado el rostro de Hinata plantándole un beso delicado en los labios ante la sorpresa de todos.

Un balde de agua fría para Asahi.

Un terremoto de nervios que desplomaban las rodillas de Hinata

Y una oleada de furia creciente y confusa para Kageyama, quien al entrar por el pasillo del gimnasio se encontró con tal escena… eran las detonantes que le darían más largas a esta ocurrencia de Nishinoya.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció? Siento que quedo cortisimo y no sé necesito plasmar bien lo que esta en mi cabeza jejeje **

**Kageyama es un celoso compulsivo jejeje**


	3. Sus ocurrencias complican la existencia

**capitulo 3: Sus ocurrencias le complican la existencia más de uno.**

* * *

Comenzó a sentir una suave textura sobre sus labios y una cálida respiración encima de su rostro.

¡Ah! El primer beso, se supone que debía acontecer a cierta edad (según él), cuando estuviera interesado en ello, cuando se _supone_ que estuviera enamorado, a lo mejor en un momento privado.

¡No en medio del gimnasio, en público y con un chico!

El roce entre sus labios terminó produciéndole un curioso cosquilleo que lo shockeó. Lentamente Nishinoya se separo de él dejándolo completamente ruborizado. Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, se encontró con los de su s_enpai_ e instintivamente desvió la mirada completamente apenado llevándose la mano derecha a los labios.

_¿Así se sentía?_

Pero a pesar de la sensación positiva, juraba que iba morir por dentro de la vergüenza, ¡prácticamente le robaron su primer beso!

Estuvo perdido unos segundos hasta que alzó la mirada y en el acto el cuerpo de le tensó. De pie en el marco de la puerta estaba Kageyama, ¡Y lucía tan enojado cómo cuando golpeó su nuca con el balón!

— ¿Que sucede? — Noya aún le sostenía la mano (siendo todo un actor) y dirigió su vista a donde _Hana_ miraba.

— Justo a tiempo Kageyama — Dijo enseguida el líbero sin leer el aura densa alrededor del _Rey_, provocando que el resto de los muchachos voltearan a ver al recién llegado — ¡Ven a conocer a mi novia!

_"¿¡Su novia!?"_

No es cómo si en ese momento el prodigioso _setter_ estuviera pensando al cien por ciento al igual que lo hace dentro de la cancha, por que en realidad, cuando se trataba de relaciones humanas, podía llegar a ser demasiado estúpido, y más cuando se trataba de Hinata. Así que ...lo que más le caía en el hígado al pelinegro no era precisamente el haber tenido que volver corriendo al gimnasio por los tenis que olvidó por culpa de estar buscando todo el día al idiota pelinaranja, o que sus amigos no lo invitarán a conocer a la _supuesta novia_ de uno de sus _senpais..._

No, era más complicado, más estorboso, algo que le daba directo en el orgullo por que le revelaba a él mismo que estaba sintiendo algo que por alguna razón no podía tolerar.

**Haber visto a Nishinoya besando a Hinata, era una de ellas. **

_**— **_Ya tuve el placer de conocerla — Kageyama con una visible indiferencia comenzó a caminar hacia ellos mientras Shouyo le suplicaba con la mirada que no dijera nada.

_Poco falto para que Tobio lo hiciera._

— E-es que cuando venía hacia aquí accidentalmente choque con él Noya-san. No sabía que estaba en tu equipo — respondió atropelladamente _Hana_.

Nishinoya era bastante rápido (por no decir mano larga), con un brazo rodeo la cintura de _su novia_ acercándola a su cuerpo — Así que ya se conocen, hey Kageyama ¿No es ella una monada? — decía el pelinegro de mechón rubio mientras restregaba su mejilla suavemente con la de l_a chica._

_"¡Mierda este juego ya me esta cabreando!"_ pensó el armador a punto de arrancarle la peluca al de ojos castaños.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

No estaban solos.

Afortunadamente su impulso de idiotez no lo dominaba del todo esta vez. Ignoraba si la noble personalidad de Hinata podría pasarle por alto el que lo dejara en ridículo frente a todos. Tobio podría haberse mordido la lengua ante su acto de "buena voluntad" pero sólo se limitó a ser arrogante .

— Pienso que no es la gran cosa — terminó diciendo de una manera tan despectiva que podría ofender a cualquiera.

Noya parpadeó confundido, los demás que parecían tan sólo ser espectadores no esperaban tanta hostilidad de la nada, y Hinata...Para él simplemente existían hábitos que no desaparecen, y pelearse con Kageyama era uno de ellos, no importaba si fuera de día o de noche, con lluvia o con sol, con pantalones...o con falda.

— Oi Kageyama — le susurró Daichi al oído — se un poco más cortés.

— ¿Acaso es posible que el Rey estuviera celoso? — Tsukishima atraído ahora por una situación que tenía cariz interesante , se había acercado lo suficiente para leer las reacciones de cada uno. El pelinegro enseguida le fulminó con la mirada y por su parte, aquel sólo le dedicó una tenue y cínica sonrisa.

— ¡Ahora que lo recuerdo, desde lejos te he visto jugar y déjame decirte que tampoco tú eres la gran cosa — exclamó _Hana_ para sorpresa de todos— Lo único que haces es volear el balón, ¡Que aburrido! no es algo genial cómo un _Ace_ o un _líbero_...

_"Nice"_

Nishinoya rompió a carcajadas

— ¡Pero que novia tan valiente tengo!

Si existe una ofensa fatal hacia el monarca que gobernaba la cancha, era sin duda, menospreciar su rol en el voleibol. Impulsivo llevo su mano a la cabeza de _la chica,_ ejerciendo presión sobre ella "ouch eso duele" se quejaba la contraria.

— No la trates cómo si se fuera Shouyo — Nishinoya había apartado con algo de brusquedad la mano de Tobio para acariciar los cabellos naranjas.

_¡Nadie nunca le había quitado ese derecho!_

_¿¡Esperen?! ¡¿Derecho!?_

_¿Desde cuando tocar la cabeza o el cabello de Hinata se volvió algo tan...exclusivo?_

Tobio miró al líbero cómo si le declarara la guerra. Bastó unos cuantos actos para que por un instante mandara al carajo las admiraciones hacia aquel, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de su posición ¿Cómo se justificaría si continuaba actuando de esa manera?

— Claro, después de todo el que ande perdiendo mi tiempo es culpa de Hinata — Dijo sin más dándose la media vuelta para retirarse ante la atenta mirada de todos. Kei sonrió burlesco, satisfecho y hasta un poco contento por el comportamiento sospechoso e inapropiado de Tobio. Definitivamente existía _algo _que iba mucho más allá de las apariencias sobre aquellos tres. No sabía exactamente que, pero de alguna manera estaba seguro que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta.

— Vayámonos — dijo el rubio echando su andar y Tadashi le siguió muy de cerca.

— Eso fue raro — comentó Tanaka refiriéndose a Kageyama cuando este salió del gimnasio — supongo que esta tan enojado con Hinata que con cualquiera puede pelearse.

— Tal vez, pero no es para que me la traté así — respondió Noya abrazando a Hinata por la espalda recargando su mentón en el hombro de aquel.

_"Estúpido Kageyama"_ Era lo único que Shouyo pensaba.

— Acompañare a _Hana_ a su casa — Noya volvió a tomar de la mano a _su chica, _sin embargo la soltó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que _alguien ya no estaba ahí. _Sin dar tiempo a que los demás se dieran cuenta de esa vacilación suya, volvió a tomar la mano del contrario y salió del lugar mascullando muy quedamente: "Que cobarde"

— Nos vemos.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros con dirección al club para que Hinata se cambiara, cabe mencionar que aquel pequeño señuelo desde hacía unos momentos recordó aquel beso y ahora estaba cabizbajo tratando de disimular su vergüenza, la mano le temblaba un poco pero por alguna razón se acobardaba de zafarse de la mano de su _senpai_ y salir corriendo.

— Siento lo de antes — dijo Yuu rompiendo el silencio — Solamente quería hacer más creíble nuestra actuación.

Podría sonar una justificación demasiado simple para cualquiera, pero Hinata sonrió bastante inocente y confiado por las razones que su admirado _senpai_ le daba.

— No volverá a suceder — La voz del mayor sonaba algo apagada — Simplemente lo que hago a veces me afecta más a mi.

Sin saber que decir ni conocer exactamente a que se refería, Hinata se soltó suavemente de su agarre y camino junto a él, sentía que debía decir palabras adecuadas para ayudarlo.

— ¡Noya-senpai! ¡Tenga por seguro que en todo lo que haga falta yo le ayudaré! — El entusiasmo de Hinata siempre era bastante contagioso, esa sonrisa resplandeciente era tan ...linda. Noya enseguida desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda, por un momento le agarró con la guardia baja ¡Con esos largos cabellos y el uniforme de chica él era tan lindo!

— ¡No pude tener mejor _Kohai! — _Carraspeó tratando de reírse para bajar su ligero sonrojo sin voltear a verle — ¡_Lets go! _

No obstante, tan mala suerte tenían que la puerta estaba cerrada y no podían entrar al club. Las ropas de Hinata estaban ahí.

— ¿Si regresamos y le pedimos las llaves a Daichi-san?

Noya se puso pensativo.

— Creo que se le haría sospechoso si me ofrezco a cerrar el club después, es decir, no tengo justificación para darle.

Nishinoya era bien dado para los pretextos, aunque fueran algo tontas. Muy dentro de él, pero muy en su inconsciente a lo mejor quería seguir viendo a _Hana. _

_Tal vez esperar demasiado a ser correspondido le nublaba algo el juicio._

_— ¡_No puedo llegar a casa así! — Se alarmó el menor.

— Vamos a la mía, puedo prestarte ropa si quieres.

— ¡Entraré cómo chica y saldré siendo yo! ¡En tu casa me verán raro!

— Mmm, cierto...

Sin más remedio salieron de la escuela rumbo a sus hogares. Hinata aún vestido de chica pensaba que las cosas no podrían ponerse peor, llegaría a casa, con suerte subiría a su alcoba sin que nadie lo viera y descansaría de tanto ajetreo. Generalmente estaba lleno de energía pero esto llegaba muy de cerca de sus limites.

Unas calles después Nishinoya se despidió de _su novia_ con un beso en la mejilla, para sorpresa _de esta. _

**Tantos sentimientos pueden llegar a confundirte. Y juegan con tu mente sin que te des cuenta. **

**— **¡Nos vemos Shouyo! — Corrió sin más, en dirección contraria dejando al señuelo algo apenado mirando cómo el otro se perdía al doblar la esquina.

— ¿¡Me puedes decir a que carajo están jugando!? — Hinata sintió que lo tomaban bruscamente del brazo, enseguida volteó hacia la voz tan conocida y ahí enfrente suyo Tobio traía un rostro poco paciente.

Vaya que aquel se dignó a esperarlo en el recodo de la esquina que habitualmente recorrían juntos a casa antes de ir cada quien para su rumbo.

— Eres tan bestia Kageyama — decía Hinata mirándolo con reproche tratando de soltarse de esa agarre que lo lastimaba — ¡Casi lo arruinas!

— Mira que si me movías esta peluca — seguía alardeando palpándose la cabeza — todos se darían cuenta de que soy yo...¡Ah ya suéltame!

— ¡Habría que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta! — Dijo el moreno soltándolo.

— Mira quien habla hay si _"¿puedo ayudarte ?" — _La pedrada iba directo al pelinegro, quien se puso rojo al recordar que igual fue engañado por un instante, tan irritado estaba que tomó a l_a pelinaranja _del cuello de su blusa y lo atrajo hacia sí_ elevándola_ unos milímetros en el aire.

— ¡Sólo sabes perder tu tiempo!

Un pequeño detalle...

Nunca es bien visto que un hombre maltrate a una dama, y menos en público.

— Señorita, ¿Quiere que me haga cargo de este imbécil que la esta molestando? — El setter fue jalado del cuello de su chaqueta por un chico mucho más alto que él. Seguramente perteneciente a alguna universidad pues llevaba una chaqueta blanca con franjas verdes a los costados y el logo de un instituto.

— ¡Hey suéltalo! — Gritó Shoyo sin pensarlo una vez con los pies en el suelo.

— No tiene por que preocuparse , si la esta molestando con gusto lo pongo en su lugar — Dijo amablemente aquel castaño frente _a la joven. _Con fuerza mantenía a Tobio delante de él apuñalandolo con la mirada, mientras este hacia puños sus manos y apretaba los dientes ante la arrogancia de ese individuo.

— ¡No necesito que me defiendan , ni que fuera señorita!

Hubo un silencio

— Ja,ja,ja,ja — El castaño soltó bruscamente a Tobio — Usted es _linda_ cuando se enoja, por favor si este tipo la sigue molestando no dude en ir a verme — finalizó señalando el parque de enfrente — Estaré jugando Basket con unos amigos. Nos vemos —Y echo de nuevo su andar.

— ¡Imbécil ese ! ¡Oi Hinata ! — El mencionado estaba congelado y con escalofríos, ese sujeto la había mirado tan raro, y le había dicho _"linda"._

_— ¡_Waa! Me quiero quitar estas ropas.

— Tu tienes la culpa por vestirte así, idiota.

Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— No estoy así por que quiero, ¡ya te dije que es un favor!

— ¡Semejante favor!

— Oi y ¿A ti que te importa? — Hinata ya estaba algo molesto, más bien por el hecho anterior. Kageyama apretó los labios. Y se fue echo una furia.

_"¿Que le pasa?"_

_— o— o— o— __— o— o— __— o— o— __— o— o— _

Una de la madrugada y despertó asustado, transpirando y confundido. _¡¿Que carajos le pasaba?!_

En sueños aquel Hinata vestido de mujer estaba sobre él con la falda subida hasta la mitad de sus muslos susurrándole de manera provocativa _"No lo pienses más"_

Es verdad que antes pensaba mucho en Hinata, pero esto...ya era el colmo. Maldecía mil veces al más bajo por andar trasvistiendose y venir a complicarle más la existencia; le carcomía la duda de la razón por lo cual lo hacía.

Ese beso...en la boca.

Aquel en la mejilla (oh sí también vio ese)

Ese mutuo secreto entre Noya y Hinata.

¡Por el Voleibol que lo sabría!

* * *

**N/A: **_Me atraso mucho en actualizar por que lo hago desde el panel de Fanfiction, y es un lió. No le he puesto el Word a mi Lap que ya esta dando sus últimas. XDD. _

_Bueno, básicamente esta historia esta basada en una confusión que acarrea Kageyama, Hinata desde hacía tiempo que le llamaba la atención pero el que se vista de mujer...ya es demasiado para él. Bueno, creo que en sí, agarraran más la idea conforme avanza esto._

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a muchos les parece tierno Hinata de mujer. La verdad es que sí. Igual veo mucho fan Kagehina, en este y en mis otros fics. _

_Para los que siguen "Rol de padres" trataré de subir la actualización esta semana y les anunció que tengo otro fic en puerta, donde habrá la historia de todas las parejas de la serie, y será un Long fic (El primero que hago de esta serie) Ya está la trama pero la publicaré a lo mejor dentro de esta semana. _

_Bueno, nos leemos en la próxima actualización. _


	4. Sus juegos confunde el ritmo del corazón

**Capítulo cuatro: "Ese juego confunde los ritmos del corazón"**

* * *

Sus miradas se cruzaron en cuanto estuvieron frente a frente en la esquina. Ambos ceños fruncidos en un silencioso reproche.

─ ¿Hoy si te dio la gana ponerte pantalones? ─ Dijo el más alto con aparente indiferencia y fijando la vista hacía otro punto para comenzar a caminar.

─ Ni que estuviera loco para venir a la escuela con la falda ─ El más bajo le siguió el paso. Kageyama no se atrevía a mirarlo ya que las escenas de su sueño anterior aún rondaban por su cabeza, muy a pesar de que Hinata le diera la misma imagen de siempre.

─ ¿Sigues molesto? ─ Preguntó el pequeño señuelo con una voz que trataba de ocultar preocupación. Por alguna razón ayer al llegar a su casa, luego de quitarse todo ese disfraz, Shoyo se puso a pensar un poco acerca del comportamiento de su compañero llegando a la conclusión de que el motivo sería por no manejar bien el tiempo, ya que por todo este relajo no entrenaron cómo es debido.

─ Entiendo que estés así ─ prosiguió Hinata tras no recibir respuesta ─ ya que he estado desperdiciando tiempo para entrenar.

Ante lo dicho por el pelinaranja, Tobio repensó un poco la situación y trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que era sólo por eso, pero francamente era inútil. Las cosas que sucedieron el día anterior habían removido varios engranes en su interior y todo lo que pensaba acerca de Hinata estaba más que distorsionado.

─ Quisiera saber que es tan importante cómo para reemplazarlo por las prácticas.

─ Algo importante para mí ─ le respondieron con simpleza provocando que detuvieran por reflejo al mismo tiempo su andar.

─ ¿Qué es?

─ E-es un secreto.

─ ¡Dijiste que me contarías! ─ el temperamento del _setter_ fácilmente se exaltaba ante la impaciencia de no obtener de una persona lo que quería, y que mejor desquite que la costumbre, de con la mano presionar la cabeza llena de alborotados cabellos naranjas ante su molesto: "¿Cuándo te lo dije"?

─ Lo dejaras calvo ─ Noya apareciendo cómo de la nada, sonriente,siempre con esa actitud confiada a cuestas, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Hinata, y en el acto hizo a un lado la mano de Tobio. Sin embargo este, por más que intentara pasar esa pequeña acción cómo algo sin importancia, la verdad era que le desagradó bastante que el líbero hiciera aquello.

─ Noya –san ─ Dijo el más alto tratando de sonar lo más normal posible y ahogar en él mismo ese resentimiento que nacía hacia su senpai, porque después de todo no era lo correcto ─ Siento haberme portado descortés con su _novia _ayer –dijo casi apretando los dientes sin darse cuenta y mirando a Hinata.

─ ¡No te preocupes Kageyama! ─ El muchacho después de todo parecía tener un buen carácter y le regalo una sonrisa amistosa.

─ Por cierto Shoyo, necesitamos hablar sobre lo de ya sabes qué ¿Qué tal si hoy almorzamos juntos?

_¿Por qué le llamaba por su nombre? _

─ ¡Claro Noya-senpai! .

_¿Por qué Hinata accedía tan fácil y natural?_

─ Me adelantaré, no quiero llegar tarde ─ dijo Kageyama poniéndose de mal humor gracias a sus propios pensamientos.

**─ o ─o ─**

La mañana transcurrió sin ningún percance, salvo por las miradas que Tobio le lanzaba a su compañero durante las clases. Eran los momentos que maldecía el hecho de compartir una materia con él, incluso maldijo a las modalidades flexibles que nada tenían que ver. Admitía a regañadientes que durante todo este tiempo sus pensamientos hacia Hinata eran inusuales, más no obstante igualmente le restó importancia por que le daba miedo pensar que estuviera desarrollando sentimientos románticos hacía alguien de su mismo sexo.

Sin embargo, el estímulo de ver a Hinata vestido de mujer traicionó completamente sus preocupaciones.

¿Y si _él_ fuera _ella_?

Si pudiese encontrar a una mujer con todo lo que Hinata era.

Cuando se dio cuenta, el profesor ya no estaba en el salón y el resto de sus compañeros se levantaban para ir al receso; exhaló ruidosamente completamente harto de sus cavilaciones e hizo lo mismo. Por reflejo más que por otra razón, se dirigió al pupitre de Hinata, pero, antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien entró interrumpiendo de nuevo al igual que un ave traviesa revoltosa y llena de energía.

─ ¡Shoyo vamos a almorzar!

El setter enmarcó la mirada.

─ Kageyama ¿te molesta si me lo secuestro por hoy?

─ Cómo si eso me importara ─ respondió tras chasquear la lengua, comportándose con desdén saliendo de ahí sin siquiera cruzar palabra con el que en un principio iba a hablar.

─ ¿No sientes que él está un poco raro? ─ le preguntó Nishinoya al pelinaranja una vez que estuvieron solos en el salón.

─ Supongo que sigue enojado por no haber estado practicando lo suficiente con él. En la mañana traté de pedirle disculpas –mencionó el menor haciendo una mueca al recordarlo ─ ni siquiera debería dárselas, es un amargado de lo peor.

─ Estaba pensando que puede ser más que eso ─ le respondió el líbero tras una breve risa contenida ─ Parece ser que no le gusta que nadie más toque tu cabello.

─ ¿Eh?

Noya miró el rostro confuso de su _Kohai _

─ Olvídalo.

─ De todas maneras no te entiendo.

─ ¡Nishinoya! –Tanaka invadió el salón de primer año al notar que esos dos estaban ahí ─¿Qué haces perdiendo el tiempo con Hinata? Sin ofender ─ se dirigió al mencionado ─ ¿Dónde está tu linda novia? ¡Ah! ¡Yo sabía que mentías!

─ Lamento decepcionarte. Por si seguías creyendo que era una mentira, ahora mismo voy a ir a buscarla.

─ Vale, vale. Hombre que envidia ¡Mira que viniste a conseguirte antes que yo a una hermosa niña de apariencia tan dulce! Algo plana pero hermosa…¡Bien! ¡Así Shimizu-san será para mí solito! ─finalizó frotándose las manos fantaseando con que la manager, tan siquiera le dirigiera la palabra para al menos decirle los buenos días.

Mientras tanto, frente todo aquel alardeo Hinata se había apenado lo suficiente para bajar la cabeza con la intención de ocultar el leve sonrojo de su rostro. ¿Niña hermosa? ¿¡Niña!? ¿Así lo percibía la gente con tan solo traer puesta una simple peluca, falda y algo de brillo en los labios? Es que, además de bajito, y no tener la suficiente potencia en los remates ¿ni siquiera tenía rasgos rudos de varón?

**-/-/-/**

─ Así que aquí estas ─ Asahi volteó ante el llamado de aquella serena voz.

─ Solamente quería, pensar.

─ ¡¿Aún más?! ─ Sugawara enarcó una ceja y preocupado se acercó a su amigo ─ huir no te servirá de nada.

Asahi le contestó que no estaba huyendo, disimulando lo alicaído que sonaba su voz.

─ ¿Y lo de ayer que fue? Cuando me di cuenta, ya no estabas.

El más alto le dio la espalda para mirar hacia arriba, cerrar los ojos e inhalar profundamente. Se sentía derrotado, y a pesar de que intentara convencerse de que hacerse a un lado era por el bien de la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo,le seguía doliendo demasiado.

─ ¿Por que no hablas con él?

─ ¿Para qué? Él no tiene por que estar esperando a alguien tan indeciso cómo yo. Ni estar a la deriva por las decepciones que le puedo provocar.

Sugawara opinaba que no era justa la manera en la que el castaño pensaba, más bien injusta para él mismo. Azumane tenía esa insana tendencia a no poner el suficiente empeño para alcanzar lo que deseaba a menos que lo empujaran a hacerlo.

─ Al menos cierra ese capítulo de tu vida. Así más adelante podrás escribir uno nuevo.

La comprensiva mano en su hombro le otorgo bienestar y sonriendo sin muchas ganas, le miró a los ojos y trato de asentir autoconvencido de que eso podría funcionar.

**-/-/-/-/**

La máquina dispensadora de gaseosas y lácteos sufrió el desquite de ese muchacho que no se aguantaba ni a él mismo. Molesto, presionó varios botones a la vez provocando que la máquina se trabara recibiendo una patada cómo martirio.

¿y qué si Hinata prefería irse a almorzar con su adorado _senpai?_

Volvió a golpear el aparato con el puño justamente cuando pasó el subdirector y le reprendió amenazándolo con sancionarlo si volvía a sorprenderlo dañando propiedad de la escuela. Era el colmo, pensaba el deportista, todo era culpa de Hinata y no se cansaba de repetirlo.

Por el pasillo de enfrente atisbó al pequeño señuelo con el mayor, pero la larga extensión de la cabellera color mandarina le puso en sobre aviso de la "andanzas" de aquellos dos. ¡No podía ser posible que otra vez se hiciera pasar por mujer!

─ Shoyo definitivamente eres el mejor de los _kohai ─ _decía Nishinoya susurrando al darle palmadas en la espalda ─ pero ¿por que tan decaído? Ya vez que nadie te ha reconocido.

─ Noya-senpai ─ le contestaron sin ganas ─ ¿Crees que en verdad parezco más una niña que un chico?

El semblante que Hinata dejo ver podría describirse cómo encantador, igual que el rostro manipulador de una joven que quería conseguir algo haciéndose la victima, cautivando a cualquiera con esos ojos con brillo color chocolate, inocentes y lindos. Ah, era un completo asalto a la baja y vulnerable guardia de Nishinoya.

─ Yo, diría más bien que eres ─ sin querer las palabras se le iban ─ una persona tan atractiva cómo yo ─ decía comenzando a reírse ─ que cualquier atuendo te va perfecto.

─ Bueno, es que yo no...

─ El aprovechado de Noya y la linda _Hana ─ _Tanaka los interceptó en medio del pasillo. A sus espaldas estaban unos cuantos compañeros de clases que veían con curiosidad a la pareja. Nishinoya por reflejo tomó de la mano a Hinata dando un pequeño brinco este en el acto.

─ No te había visto antes ¿Eres de intercambio o algo así? ─ cuestionó un chico de tercer año acercándose a _ella._

─ S-si.

─ ¿De donde vienes?

─ ¿Qué es esto? ¿interrogatorio o qué? ─ interrumpió el supuesto novio ─ Ella es algo _tímida, _así que no me la acosen.

Era claro que más de uno estaba curioso acerca de aquella bonita alumna que de un día para otro apareció y andaba en noviazgo con el deportista. Ciertamente lucía un encanto natural, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban rodeados de bastantes chicos. Resultaba algo chistoso, siendo hombre no atraía para nada la atención; apenas y había logrado destacar dentro de la cancha.

Y francamente ya estaba un poco nervioso y quería salirse de ahí. Vestirse de chica de nuevo no estaba en sus planes pero no pudo negarse ante la petición de su amigo. De repente, su nerviosa atención se desvió en la suave presión que Noya hacia en su mano y cómo discretamente este acariciaba con su pulgar el dorso de su mano. Hinata lo interpretó cómo una manera de darle confianza aunque lo cierto, era que el contrario sentía reconfortante el contacto.

Kageyama al otro extremo del pasillo los observaba, la curiosidad fue más fuerte que su indiferencia y calificaba a todos esos chicos de entrometidos, de molestosos, de tontos por no ver que la supuesta _señorita _era en realidad un chico bastante torpe.

─ ¿Quien diría que el _r__ey _fuera un fisgón? ─ Tobio se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar esa estorbosa voz, cuna del sarcasmo más cabreante que había tenido el disgusto de conocer.

─ Parece ser que esta espiando a Noya-senpai, Tsukki ─ dijo el inseparable compañero de Kei.

─ Oh vaya, ¿es que acaso andas vigilando a los supuestos tórtolos? ─ preguntó Tsukishima inclinándose para asomarse por la orilla de la pared, mirando a lo lejos el gentío que estaba en medio del pasillo. Ampliando maliciosamente su sonrisa.

─ Por cierto, ¿En donde esta ese enano que generalmente esta pegado a ti cómo garrapata?

─ Buena comparación Tsukki ─lo secundó Yamaguchi

─ No lo sé, ni mi importa ─ Tobio tenía cara de pocos amigos, miró al rubio con desafío y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

─ Aquí Yamaguchi piensa que _Hana _es una chica linda, ¿no es verdad?

─ T-tsukki ─ Tadashi se sonrojó un poco al sentir la mirada acusadora y llena de reclamo discreto sobre él.

Kageyama se detuvo, apretó los puños, y sin siquiera mirarles a ver, prosiguió su camino.

─ Tsukki, ¿por que dijiste eso?

─ ¿Qué no es verdad? ─ contestó aquel sin inmutarse comenzando a caminar, pero en su voz existía algo que solo Tadashi podía detectar: Un gran enojo.

─ Solo fue un comentario ─ susurró el de pecas bajando la cabeza siguiéndole de cerca el paso.

Mientras tanto en el embrollo de Hinata y Nishinoya, las interrogaciones ya eran estorbosas hasta para alguien tan social cómo la _deidad guardiana_.

─ ¿Creen que los recesos son eternos? Voy a comer con mi _novia ─ _el muchacho jaló a la _chica _y se dirigieron al patio de la escuela.

─ ¿Qué molestos son? ¿Verdad? Arruinando el momento ─ Hinata parpadeó algo desorientado por el comentario.

─ ¿Cómo?

─ No tomes mucha importancia a las cosas que digo, quiero decir que voy a darte parte de las razones por las que te estoy haciendo hacer esto.

Se sentaron lo más aislados que pudieron, Yuu le contó que existía una persona a la que él quería darle celos, por que simplemente ya se había cansado de hacerle entender de mil maneras que lo quería.

─ Y sí no es capaz de luchar y aceptar sus sentimientos tan solo un poco, entonces me rendiré.

El pequeño cuervo lo miraba con tristeza sin saber que decir para tratar de borrar esa pena que Noya traía dibujado en la cara. Se preguntaba que se sentiría estar enamorado ¿De verdad podría llegar a doler tanto?

─ Noya-senpai ─ habló el de cabellos naranjas ─ Si esto sirve para que aquella persona se de cuenta lo valioso que es ¡Yo le ayudare en lo que haga falta!

La mirada comprensiva de Hinata le atravesó el corazón a Noya, ¿Qué era esta confusión? ¿Por qué el corazón parecía mezclar las diferentes clases de latidos? Esos bonitos ojos...

─ Shoyo...

Quién sabe que sucedió en ese momento que ambos se quedaron mirando hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta y desvió la mirada un tanto apenado. Su corazón pareció tomar cierto ritmo desconocido.

_Eso fue raro._

* * *

**N/A:** _Soy pésima con los títulos jejeje y aquí me tienen de nuevo actualizando de madrugada, esto no es bueno para mi piel (?) ¡Ya qué!_

_Este Nishinoya, es un enamoradizo de corazón vulnerable cuando esta lastimado, y ese Hinata inocente que viene a ...bueno no les hago spoiler, pero yo sé que el Kagehina es sagrado jajaja_

_WoW! 60 personas me tienen en favoritos, de verdad gracias por el apoyo :D Espero no decepcionarlos, da miedito regarla jajaja._

_Y bueno, sé que me atraso en acutualizar, pero hay va lento pero seguro, eeee no crean trato cada vez de que sea rápido. Nos leemos luego mis queridos amigos. _

**_-RavenAkiteru-_**


End file.
